


Puppy Dog Eyes

by teddybagwell



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute Ending, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, so much fluff it'll make u sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Howard's only just getting used to having someone to fall asleep with.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> here's some major fluff because I needed a little break from writing smut, I tried to make this as sickeningly fluffy as I possibly could. I hope you all enjoy!! :) <3

It seemed like only yesterday that Howard was getting dressed for bed alone, the soft hum of smooth jazz coming from the record player in the corner his only company. He'd climb into bed and drift off to sleep knowing all too well he'd be waking up all alone. 

He'd get undressed once his pyjamas were laid out on the bed, faint music coming from Vince's room next door. He could always picture him prancing around his room without a care in the world. 

Things had changed and Howard wasn't sure if he would ever grow accustomed to it. Vince's room had been abandoned, only being used to store anything that he couldn't find a home for in Howard's. At least half of his extensive wardrobe was filling up the room in Howard's; he was much more minimal than Vince.

☼☼☼

Vince followed at his feet like a lost puppy into Howard's room and spread out on top of the bed, watching him while he laid out their pyjamas. Howard, sticking to a standard pair of striped pyjamas while Vince insisted on wearing one of Howard's old Zooniverse shirts. 

'I'll leave you to get changed-' 

'Jus' get changed in here, I've seen your arse a million times, Howard,' Vince rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. He was flipping through the latest issue of Cheekbone, too invested in the latest fashion trends to be watching Howard getting changed, at least he hoped. 

Howard flushed, veering away from those prying eyes and began unbuttoning his shirt. He'd never been lucky enough to possess the same body confidence as Vince; not caring if people were looking at him and preferring if they were was something Howard couldn't imagine no matter how hard he tried. Just the idea of someone maybe watching was far out of his comfort zone he felt nauseous. 

With his trousers halfway down his legs, he heard Vince shuffling around behind him. By the time he was in his pyjamas, Vince was once again laid out on the bed, now wearing only Howard's shirt and his underwear.

'Come lay down with me,' Vince said, clambering under the covers. Howard blocked out the anxiety rising in his chest and obliged.

With the curtains shut and the lights off, the space between them shrunk, their bodies impossibly close and Howard didn't mind. The hushed sound of raindrops hitting the window became the background music. 

Vince rested his head on Howard's chest, positioned so that he was laid horizontal, his feet dangled off the side of the bed. Howard dragged his fingers through his hair, twirling it around in their own little dance. Vince sighed and Howard would follow suit. 

Eventually, after five minutes of listening to each other's breathing Vince would grow bored and fidget until he was laid beside him, their legs intertwined. Howard could stay there for hours without losing interest.

'Your legs are always so cold,' Howard commented, feeling the frosty touch slip up his legs.

'That's why I put 'em near yours 'cause you're always so warm,' Vince said running his finger around one of the buttons on Howard's shirt. 

Without saying a word, Vince rested his chin on Howard's shoulder, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, his lips pouting. Howard had quickly come to understand what Vince wanted.

Howard leaned down and pressed his lips against Vince's, soft and inviting as ever, instantly tasting the toothpaste on Vince's tongue and yet, the usual sweetness was still prominent. It went on like this for some time, Howard never being able to get enough of being close to Vince in such a way. 

☼☼☼

'..And that's actually where Jazz originated from, it was-' Howard looked down to see Vince dozing against his shoulder. 'Tired, little man?' Howard spoke softly, brushing the hair out of Vince's eyes when he looked up, startled.

'Mm-mm,' Vince shook his head, his eyes fluttering open and closed like they just couldn't decide. 'M'awake, was just takin' it all in-'

'Sshh,' Howard soothed. 'It's okay, it's late anyway, get some sleep.'

'Mm. Howard?' Vince wrapped his arm around Howard's stomach, pulling himself closer.

'Yes, little man?' Howard ran his fingers up and down his back lovingly.

'Can you keep talkin'? I like your voice,' he mumbled, eyes betraying him once again. 'But can you tell me a story? That'd be genius.'

Criticism didn't come easy to Howard, they both knew that. He'd never fully recovered from the fact Hamilton Cork had preferred Vince's Charlie books over his profound piece of writing. On top of that, the opinion Howard cared about most in the entire world was the man laid in his arms. 

At the same time, he would do absolutely anything to make Vince happy, and he's done much worse than a bedtime story. That's why he quickly conjured up a story before taking a deep breath.

'Well, there was once a tiger named Harun, and he lived deep, deep in the jungle. When he was just a cub he spent his days playing with others, learning how to hunt...'

Howard told tales of growth, of loss, and the classic happy ever after. Only to notice Vince had long fallen asleep and was nestled into his side, a drop of drool on his cotton pyjama shirt. 

He watched him with tired eyes, seeing the utter serenity in his face. He couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. He gripped Howard's shirt in his hand tightly, their legs remaining tangled together. 

As gentle as he possibly could, he turned on his side and pulled Vince with him so he was against his chest, enfolded by his arms. 

'M'Howard,' Vince mumbled in his sleep, his breath tickling Howard's neck.

He only wished he could stay so close to Vince forever.


End file.
